


Day 1: Let's Hang Out Sometime- Waking Up Restrained

by Fight_Surrender



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sweaty high school fantasies, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Plotting, Whumptober 2020, domestic snowbaz, tied to the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Fight_Surrender
Summary: Simon wakes up tied to the bed.Baz is plotting.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950466
Comments: 33
Kudos: 182
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Day 1: Let's Hang Out Sometime- Waking Up Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello. I'm attempting Whumptober again. This year I can't handle any angst, so the challenge is to try and de-angstify these purposefully angsty prompts. Also I'm trying to write these in sprints, so I don't compromise my mental health, so they're rough and minimally beta'd (when they are beta'd my dear friend @tbazzsnow read them for me.) I'm shooting for one a day-ish but...sometimes life gets in the way so we'll see. 
> 
> Here goes. Hope you have fun. 
> 
> PS. These are all a bit crack-ey I'm afraid. Sorry not sorry.

**Simon**

My wrists are tied to the bed—I squint to get a better look— _ with old Watford neck ties _ . That’s not where they were when I went to sleep last night. The wrists and the ties. Merlin only knows where those dusty ties resided. The wrists were probably in their customary place- attached to my arms, wrapped around Baz.

I blink to clear the sleep from my eyes. I shake my head. I feel a bit hung over, despite not having anything alcoholic last night.

“Baz?” I call out. His spot in our bed is vacant. The cat glares at me and proceeds to sit on my chest.

“Did you do this?” Cats are capable of anything. This is just a Normal cat, but you never know. Magical or not, all felines are bastions of evil.

I tug at my restraints. They’re tight. Whoever did this, did it with intention. I inventory my current list of enemies: goblins, garden gnomes, asp-sassins, rage-muffins, internet trolls, those Flat-Earth-The-Mage-Lives-On fringe lunatics, telemarketers. I don’t suppose they would stop at just tying me to the bed with polyester mix neckwear. Aside from some mild brain fog and a vague lack of circulation to my fingers, I seem to be ok.

Who am I kidding? Nobody has sprung out from a corner to kill me. This has to be some scheme of Baz’s. Ten years in and he’s still plotting, but where the fuck is he?

I crane my neck to look at the alarm clock. It’s too far away, the numbers a red blob. My glasses beckon from their customary spot on the nightstand. Merlin’s fucking bollocks. I have a meeting with the coven today. Granted, it sounds like another of those excruciatingly dreadful teambuilding initiatives that Mitali is so keen on, but still. I don’t like to be late.

“Baz, for fucks sake,” I shout. The cat startles and zips away, leaving fine red streaks on my abdomen.

“Sorry sorry.” Baz rushes in. He looks a bit harried.

“Are you—”

“yeah so—” He finishes tying his tie. His Watford tie. I take in the whole outfit. Green, white piping. A little tight across the shoulders, chest, biceps, thighs. Baz really has filled out in all the right places.

“Babe I am very confused, and also very late for work, I think.” I squint meaningfully at the alarm clock.

“Mitali called,” He glides to the bed. Grey eyes molten. “Team building got cancelled, the life coach accidentally consumed some GMO zucchini and needs to clear her chakras.” He straddles me and traces a cool, elegant finger across the red marks on my chest. “Looks like Patroclus had his way with you before I did.”

“Yes. The cat is evil. How the hell did you manage to tie me up without waking me?”

Baz sets his teeth in an awkward grimace. “I may have thralled you a little.”

“Babe we’ve talked about this. Boundaries!”

“I know, I’m sorry. It was a tiny baby thrall. I’m a vicious vampire, a dreaded creature of the night. I can’t be expected to control myself at all times. I mean, look at you.”

“What about me? I’ve got bed head and a bit of dried drool on my cheek.”

“You’re gorgeous. And delicious. And mine.”

“Did you bite me too? I want to be awake for that!”

“I didn’t bite you. Even I have my scruples.”

“Are you going to bite me?”

“Yes.”

“Good. What’s with the uniform?”

“Today feels like a good day to fulfill one of my sweaty teenage fantasies.”

“You aren’t sweaty.”

“Yet.”

Then Baz looks at me like he always looks at me before he attacks. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweaty Teenage Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608102) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias)




End file.
